


THE DEAL

by IMMAYEETMYSELFATTHEWORLDALSOYAHABAISLIFE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Crossdressing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAYEETMYSELFATTHEWORLDALSOYAHABAISLIFE/pseuds/IMMAYEETMYSELFATTHEWORLDALSOYAHABAISLIFE
Summary: It was supossed to be a deal only...So why did it end up hurting me so much...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	THE DEAL

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS, this will be a five chapters story if anything such as sexe, rape, suicide, and self harm triggers you please leave this story also there will be caractere death

THE DEAL « Ushijima, I hope you know I am not doing this. »

Yahaba squirmed In his chair, he really didn’t want to talk or remotely imply anything about this. “Shigeru I know, you might not feel comfortable, with this but you are my prettiest member with eita and I need to play the role perfectly, plus I hope you know I don’t think of you in that way, you are one of my close friends.”

You might be wondering what’s happening here, well let me tell you. We are part of a spy group called Sandro, and we have been given a job and it is to get a certain prize from a poker game, and ushijima’s new character was a rich man named dr.slaumther and the ‘rumors’ /thx kenji/ have it he has a rather charming fiancé, and now he’s asking ME to be his fiancé, ikr right wtf because I’m tall fine, apparently ‘curvy’ and pretty enough to pass for a girl.

“…ok I trust you, plus we have kissed before so its fine, only we can pull of an emergency make out right” I asked winking at him, he chuckled “Thank you “he stood up “come here “because yes, me and him are pretty much best friends, I ran over to hug him “just promise that Futakuchi, eita, and Chikara will wear really feminine dress’s there, he smiled “promise”

So yeah the plan was that Ushijima and I will be participating in the game, the rest will be in charge of distracting the rest of the players by being pretty and flirty. /Time pass/

Great I love this,… yes I was being sarcastic I don’t think being dressed up as a girl is something to love right now, even though I look like a hot piece of ass right

now Chikara does too

His wig looks pretty real too

and how the fuck is he walking with those

Futakuchi—omg, I start cackling uncontrollably “Shut up” he screams “you look like such a girl, I love this” I turn to Ushijima who’s wearing a formal red suit.

Futakuchi is wearing a gorgeous green dress

And a brown long wig that goes down to his waist

And those heels,

wow he looks better than I thought he would “Oh no I hate this” I turn around to look at who spoke---eita

“Omg you look great!!!!”

Oh god his heels look great too

what is wrong with this man And a grey wig

“what’s wrong shigeru your expression say’s ‘when your evil plan doesn’t work out’ all over it??’ “Oh shut it! How was I to know you would all look good” I argue with eita. “Sorry I was born this gorgeous honey” I huff, this isn’t fair, and I have the most expensive look here… damn you ushi you bastard. “But you look gorgeous too like an actual rich girl but not as fake” “Gee thx, makes me feel so much better Ennoshita” but I guess I kinda do look good if he choose me to play the part.

I’m wearing a red tight dress that has an off shoulder look

A silver wig that matches my real hair color, styled in a side parting,

my makeup is a red themed one And a red lipstick to match

Finally we get in the car, and start driving away to the place, suddenly Ushijima clears his throat, I turn to look at him surprised.

“What’s wrong ushi?” he’s acting weird, and he’s way too quiet for it to be normal.

“I have received information that our rivals the Khuu mafia is gonna be there” I cough, oh god, that means their gonna be there, if you wonder who it is we were all before trained for all of our childhood but most of us we were too liked by the director and I for my part was nearly raped by him, but I told no one who was still there, and it went on for 5 years since I was 10, its now been 5 years and I’ve not seen them since, but they probably won’t see ,that it’s me since I’m not really an actual girl.

TO BE

CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> heres the 1rst chapter how did you like it, what do you think will happen  
> do feel free to leave a comment and kudos its really motives me to write further or tell me what you would want to see my write about i'll totally write something you have in my mind but cannot write ;)  
> -YAHABITCH HERE


End file.
